warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mountain Sound (Songfic for Firrel Ruefrost)
For Frosty! For some reason I can't link to your userpage!! And I have the same problem above linking to mine! Note: One of these thingies ~ '''indicates a separation from each part of the song. Like separating a verse from the chorus and so on. '''I heard them calling in the distance Ravenfoot ran up to meet his dead sister, Amberbelly. "I came here like you asked me to!" he meowed. "Now what is it that you want to tell me?" "Go to the mountains beyond Iceclan territory. It may seem like a long and tiring journey, Ravenfoot, but I will be walking with you every step of the way." "Why?" asked Ravenfoot. Amberbelly purred. "There lies your destiny. You will find out who you are meant to be in the mountains." Okay then, ''thought Ravenfoot. ''Seems weird. ''"I won't let you down," he promised, dipping his head. "Thank you, my dear brother," purred Amberbelly gratefully. Her ginger fur shone in the moonlight. "Meet here at midnight tomorrow and we shall leave." '''So I packed my things and ran' "Where are you going?" asked Ravenfoot's curious apprentice, Fernpaw. Ravenfoot tried to avoid catching Fernpaw's accusing green glare. "Hunting," Ravenfoot replied flatly. Fernpaw snorted. "That's an excuse everyone uses." He growled. "What are you really ''doing Ravenfoot? Meeting with a cat from another clan? Plotting with rogues?" Ravenfoot looked wildly around for an escape. A nasty grin spread over Fernpaw's face. "None of your concern," Ravenfoot growled hurriedly. He sped away from Fernpaw. After a while, he heard another set of paws thrumming the ground behind him. He snarled in frustration as he grabbed Fernpaw by the scruff. "I guess I have no other choice than to take you with me." '''Far away from all the trouble' I had caused with my two hands "We are going to be in so ''much trouble," Fernpaw whined. "Shut up," snarled Ravenfoot. "If you had stayed behind I wouldn't have had an obese cat to carry." "Don't call me obese!" shrieked Fernpaw. Ravenfoot clamped his jaws harder on Fernpaw's scruff. Fernpaw yelped. "What else would I call a cat that never obeys rules and eats all the fresh-kill?" Ravenfoot muttered. "That's right," he growled when Fernpaw didn't respond. When they had arrived where Ravenfoot was a night before, Amberbelly appeared in front of them. "Who's that?" Fernpaw squeaked as he backed away. Ravenfoot hauled him back to the tree where they stood. "That's my dead sister, Amberbelly," he meowed. "She's going to be travelling with us to the mountains." "The mountains?" Fernpaw snorted. "Why the mountains?" "That's not important," he growled. Ravenfoot nodded to Amberbelly. "Lets go." '~''' Alone we travelled on with nothing but a shadow We fled, far away "We're out of Gorseclan territory," chirped Amberbelly. "Now we have to wade through the swamps of Mudclan territory, and skid across Iceclan's frozen lake." "Seems hard," Ravenfoot muttered. "How are we supposed to go through a swamp and cross a frozen lake?" "Don't be so downhartedd, Ravenfoot!" gasped Amberbelly. "We use the resources around us to build bridges and skates." Ravenfoot nodded. "Seems like a plan. And how long is it until we reach Mudclan?" ~''' '''Hold your horses now Sleep until the sun goes down Ravenfoot plucked his paw out of the mud. He scrabbled back onto the grassy island where he slept. "You're lucky you're not fown here," he meowed to Amberbelly. "You can sleep in the air." "Why don't you sleep in a tree like Fernpaw is doing?" yawned Amberbelly. Ravenfoot glanced up at Fernpaw's fat body lying on a branch. "Oh, good idea," he meowed. He clawed his way up the tree. "Much better," he sighed as he settled down onto a bed of leaves. "Goodnight, Amberbelly." "Goodnight, Ravenfoot." Through the woods we ran Deep into the mountain sound "Get down," snarled an unwelcoming voice. Ravenfoot peered down the tree. Below him were three mud-coloured warriors. Oh no. They had been found. Fernpaw blinked sleepily. "Ravenfoot, who are these cats?" "I don't know," replied Ravenfoot. "But we'd better come with them." He lowered his voice. "Keep watch on us, Amberbelly. Help us to escape." Hold your horses now Sleep until the sun goes down "Tresspassing?" snarled Vinestar. "On my ''territory?" The two prisoners nodded. "Why were you even there in the first place? Coem on, speak up!" "We were on a journey," Fernpaw muttered. "To the mountains." Vinestar snorted. "That's ridiculous." She signalled to her warriors. "Take them. I don't know where, Iceclan, maybe. Let them face a harder ounishment." '''Through the woods we ran' "A harder punishment," wondered Ravenfoot. A guard shoved him and he growled. "We could die," fretted Fernpaw quietly. "Do something, Ravenfoot!" "I'm thinking fo something!" he lied. "I wonder when Amberbelly will come." "Maybe she won't," snarled Fernpaw. "Maybe she's just abandoned us here." "She's my sister!" Ravenfoott yowled. "She would never do such a thing!" ~''' '''Some had scars and some had scratches Stepping into Iceclan territory was like stepping into another world. Everything was bright white or grey. Ravenfoot and Fernpaw were shoved forward over the border. They landed at the paws of some very tough, battle-scarred cats. "You've been trespassing," one cat meowed simply. "We have," growled Fernpaw, "Now kill us already." It made me wonder about their past One of the cats swiped his claws across Fernpaw's neck. He crumpled to the ground, bleeding heavily. "He said to kill you," grinned a cat, "And that is what we will do. But first, lets take you to the camp." And as I looked around I began to notice There was nothing special about Iceclan territory, apart from he fact that it was white and centred on a frozen lake. Ravenfoot's paws became numb within a minute of walking. "So where's the camp?" Ravenfoott asked. A small smile flickered acrosss the cats' faces. "For official purposes, we will not tell you." That we were nothing like the rest Silence fell as Ravenfoot entered the camp. "We have... guests?" asked a bright white tom. The tom was so white that he made the snow around him seem dull. "Yes, Coldstar," nodded a cat. "A trespasser." Coldstar hissed. "Better make this quick." He readied his claws, drew back a paw, And burst into flames. ~''' '''Hold your horses now Sleep until the sun goes down Several cats screamed. Others ran for the exit. "Go, Ravenfoot," Amberbelly whispered. "Run towards the mountains. I revived Fernpaw. He's waiting for you." "Thank you, Amberbelly," panted Ravenfoot as he ran, "I owe you my life." Through the woods we ran Deep into the mountain sound "Ravenfoot! You're alive!" yowled Fernpaw. "I saw a huge fire and then..." "Come on," meowed Ravenfoot. He turned to Amberbelly. "Do we have to go into the mountains or get to the top?" "The top," purred Amberbelly, her eyes twinkling. "I believe you'd find something very amazing up there." Hold your horses now Sleep until the sun goes down "What is it?" asked Ravenfoot excitedly. "That will have to remain a secret," laughed Amberbelly. "I think we have to find food and shelter. We should continue this tomorrow. Let's stop at the foot of the mountain. It's not far now." Through the woods we ran "I never realised how easy hunting in the snow is," marvelled Fernpaw as he pounced on a vole. "We'll never go hungry at this rate." "Come on, Fernpaw," meowed Ravenfoot. "One more vole and we should get back. Prey is scarce here, it always is in the snow." "But the food!" moaned Fernpaw as they trudged back. ~''' '''Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh We sleep until the sun goes down The next day, Ravenfoot and the others set off on their climb. A sudden gust of wind threatened to knock the cats off. "How much longer?" moaned Fernpaw. "You were right, Ravenfoot, I should have stayed behind." "But we're too far away to turn back," Ravenfoot pointed out. "So if you die its your own fault." Whoa-oh, whoa-oh We sleep until the sun goes down Ravenfoot shivered as he nudged a piece of prey towards Fernpaw. Luckily they had found a cave to take shelter in before a blizzard hit the mountain. "What do you think will be at the top?" asked Fernpaw. "It could be anything." Ravenfoot rested his head on his paws. "Goodnight, Fernpaw. Hopefully we can continue in the morning." ~''' '''Whoa-oh-oh-oh We sleep until the sun goes down Ravenfoot soonn realised that Amberbelly had long since left them. "Fernpaww, hey," he hissed, "Do you know where Amberbelly could be?" "I don't know and I don't care," Fernpaw growled. "All I care about is getting some sleep and surviving." Ravenfoot grew more worried by the minute. Where was Amberbelly? And why was she taking so long? ~''' '''Hold your horses now Sleep until the sun goes down Amberbelly walked casually through the curtain of the snowstorm. She stamped a paw, and the storm disappeared, as if had never happened in the first place. She nudged Ravenfoot. "It's time to go now," she whispered. "Huh?" Ravenfoot shook his head. "We're going? The storm's cleared?" Amberbelly laughed. "Sure! We want to get to the top of the mountain, don't we?" Ravenfoot leapt to his paws. "Come on, Fernpaw!" he meowed, hauling Fernpaw up. "It's time to continue our journey!" Through the woods we ran Deep into the mountain sound Ravenfoot dug his claws further into the cleft in the rock. Although the snowstorm was over, the wind still came as a threat of death. He could see the summit just out of reach, roughly a tree-length ahead. He searched the rockfacee for another place to put his claws. He found one and scrabbled a bit further up the mountain. The cold was bitter, but he would do anything to please his sister. Also, he wanted to know what was at the top of the mountain. Hold your horses now Sleep until the sun goes down Through the woods we ran Fernpaw heardd a rumbling noise up ahead of him. He saw himself slide by Ravenfoot slowly. "Fernpaw!" screamed Ravenfoot, "You're going to fall!" Fernpaw screamed and hopped onto a narrow ledge underneath Ravenfoot. "Are we going to survive?" he asked, scared. "I hope we will," muttered Ravenfoot, "These winds are getting stronger by the minute." ~''' '''Hold your horses now Sleep until the sun goes down Through the woods we ran Deep into the mountain sound Ravenfoot hoisted himself up so he could have a peek of what was at the top. He inhaled sharply as he saw a flame-coloured paw. No! It can't be! Hold your horses now Sleep until the sun goes down Through the woods we ran "Did you see anything?" asked Fernpaw as he pressed himself against a small cave wall to hide from the cold. "I saw a paw," meowed Ravenfoot, grooming his black pelt. "Flame-coloured." "I wonder who it belongs to!" squealed Fernpaw. "Maybe Amberbelly is asking us to solve a murder mystery." "Maybe," mused Ravenfoot. "But she said I will find who I really am in the mountains." ~''' '''La la la, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh La la la, we sleep until the sun goes down More of the flame-coloured cat's body became visible throughout the day. The ice that had been on top of it had thawed and a thin layer of ice crusted the cat's pelt. Ravenfoot becamee more certain of who the cat was. He knew that flame-coloured pelt. He dragged himself onto the peak of the mountain. H gasped. He knew whp that cat was. He blinked as a pale replica of the cat floated inside it. And then the cat opened its eyes. La la la, whoa-oh, whoa-oh La la la, we sleep until the sun goes "Amberbelly!" cried out Ravenfoot. "You've came back to life!"